Not Knowing Anymore
by CrOsSoVerz
Summary: FinalFantasyVII/Inuyasha. Cloud/Kag She was found crying while asleep in the well 300 years in the future in Midgar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One .

* * *

The body of a girl trembled uncontrollably as sobs racked her small frame. Cerulean eyes were lidded halfway, tears falling from those heartbroken eyes onto the ground of a well. Finally, her sobs quieted down, as she gave into exhaustion. Only one thought ran through her head, as her eyes slowly closed.

'_Why would you do this to me... Sesshoumaru...'_

* * *

'This Sesshoumaru will protect you. Always.'

_You lied_.

'I... like you. A lot.'

_Stop lying._

'Be my mate. Give me the chance to cherish you as you should be.'

_I gave you it. Look at the results._

'I admit, I make many mistakes. But I promise you this. I won't ever hurt you.'

_Shut Up! You broke the promise!_

'Trust me.'

_How can I anymore?_

'I love you. And I always will.'

_Stop it! I..._

An image of a man with silver hair entwined with a female with dark locks and crimson eyes flashed.

_I hate you_.

* * *

Blue eyes suddenly popped open, only to lock with two startled pairs of innocent green and hazel eyes.

"GAH" "OOMPH" Two thumps were heard through the room.

Concern flooded into Kagome. "A-are you alright?"

Rubbing the pain from her bottom, Marlene instantly perked up. "Un! My name is Marlene. This is Denzel." She pointed at the red haired boy who was still getting up.

Denzel cut in. "Who are you?"

Kagome's heart clenched as she compared the two children to Rin and Shippo. One was the perfect example of cheerfulness, and the other straightfoward. Shaking the nostalgiac feeling away, she smiled a bit and introduced herself.

Wondering how she got here, she was about to ask them when the door opened.

Kagome had to admit, even with her broken heart, that the person who had just walked in was gorgeous. Pale skin, pale blue eyes, pale lips, and even the color of his hair was a pale blond. He managed not to look unhealthy, with help from his muscled arms. His clothes were in layers of black. Feeling him stare at her, she gazed into the unknown male's eyes, and she fought the need to scream as they reminded her of ex-lover's. They were cold, impassive, and downright disturbing the way they pierced through her soul, as if trying to see what type of person she was. Just like his. Immediately, her mood darkened as she fought back her tears. Still sensing his stare on her held back a scowl that was threatening to come erupt on her face.

Frowning, she glared up at him and snapped, "Do you mind? Stare at something else."

The man stared at her for a few more seconds, before turning on his heel and out the room with a soft 'hn'. Irked by his 'Sesshoumaru-behavior', she let out a frustrated groan and viciously rubbed her wet eyes. She almost forgot she was not alone until a soft voice broke through the silence.

"Cloud is like that. He doesn't care about what other people think of him. But... it wasn't until nee-san went away that he started acting like right now. Despite that, Cloud is still one of the best people I know." Marlene looked at Kagome as she finished speaking with a big smile. Denzel only nodded his head in agreement and added, "He brought you home just a few hours ago, telling us not to bother you. But..." He trailed off laughing sheepishly.

Teary eyes softening, Kagome sighed, then gave them a shaky smile at them. "Hai. I understand." With that said, she pushed her blanket aside and slowly stood up. Sensing the aura of the man, Cloud she reminded herself, she headed towards him. Suddenly realizing she was missing some very important information, turned around to the two chibis. "By the way, where is this place?"

Giggling, Marlene answered her question. "This is Strife-Delivery Services, near the border of Midgar." Racking her head, Kagome sighed when nothing familiar about Midgar came up. Glancing out the window, she did a double take when she saw the landscape. Almost everything was in a dull shade of color. There was barely any vegetation, and there were no cars at all, only these sleek motorcycles. In the open. a few people held weapons. Scrunching up her eyebrows, Kagome's face expression screamed confused. 'I don't understand... it looks like the future, yet... it doesn't. Unless...'

"What year is it right now?"

"2301" This time, it wasn't Denzel or Marlene who answered, but Cloud, who was by the door.

Kagome felt her legs wobble, and plopped back down on the bed._ '2...301' I'm three hundred years in the future... How did this happen...' _Then she remembered. She remembered walking to their bedroom. And then she remembered seeing her mate with someone else. She remembered that that _someone _had a curvy body, and laid next to him in their bed. She remembered crying. Running away. and then the well. She remembered asking _'Please... take me away, anywhere but here.'_

_'The well must have had sent me here because of my wish'. _Feeling the pressure rise in her head, the need to cry came back, as she started to sniffle.

Half confused and the other half starting to panic, Cloud ushered the two children out before walking over to the miserable girl. He sat down by her feet, and stayed quiet for a minute.

"You okay?"

Not trusting herself to not burst into tears if she opened her mouth, Kagome only shook her head.

Cloud sighed, and closed his eyes. "It's alright you know." Not getting what he was trying to say, Kagome only looked at him. "Everyone has their darkest times, and it's alright to express yourself. Whether it be hiding, fighting..." Cloud paused, and opened his eyes. "or crying."

Kagome clenched her fists when she felt her resolve break. Sesshoumaru had always said that crying were for weaklings, thus, crying in front of others were difficult for her now. Finally, an unwilling sob broke free from her throat as she launched herself towards a wide-eyed Cloud. Quickly recomposing himself, Cloud awkwardly put his arms around Kagome, who had her face buried in his chest. She was in between his legs, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"I-it's not fair!" She managed to say through her crying and sobbing. "He said he loved me! He said he would never hurt me... he said he wanted to be with me forever!" She hugged Cloud tighter. "Instead, he sleeps with someone else. He lied... I want to hate him, but everytime I say I hate him," she sniffed, "It hurts even more."

Slowly, Kagome's crying subsided, to where Cloud mentally sighed in relief. Drained of energy, combined with Cloud's hand gently patting her back, quickly brought her to dreamland. As she closed her eyes, Cloud's voice further soothed her.

"Pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional. It's not worth crying for a man like him."

Smiling, she was able to whisper one final thing before falling asleep.

_Thank you._

* * *

Chappie One done xD ITts going pretty damn slow, but ah wells x3 ill be continuing 'Kotatsu'. Yesh.. I bet the hotness of Cloud made you forget Tamaki :D Bbut both are hot... gosh.. im in a world full of blond hair and blue eyes. Sigh... if only they were real and mine ToT Tifa's bound to pop up later... probably in the next chapters. i was thinking wouldnt it be awesome if sephiroth was sesshoumaru! But my bubble burst when I realized they had different colored eyes... I don't think Sesshoumaru would say 'i got contacts' would he o.o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two .

* * *

Bright. The flowers, the grass, and the sky seemed to glow and illuminate a dim unearthly light. However, his dark clothing was a great contrast to his surroundings. Blinking, Cloud looked around at the familiar fields of flowers that seemed to go on and on. _Here again_?

"Are you tired of coming here, Cloud?" A gentle voice spoke out behind him. Not in the slightest way startled, Cloud continued looking over the vast area of land in front of him. Nodding once, "Aerith", he greeted. He took in the soft giggling at his back. "Even if you're not, I'm tired of seeing you here everytime. Don't you think it's time you forgive yourself?"

Clenching his fist, Cloud looked down at a single blade of grass. "If I had followed you instead of going my own way, we wouldn't be here right now. If only I stopped him in time from kill-" he was interrupted by a loud sigh. "I'm hearing the same excuses over and over from you. The past is the past, it's time you let go of ours." With words on the tip of his tongue, Cloud turned around, intent on correcting her, but like always, all he saw was a strand of auburn hair before his world flashed and turned black.

* * *

He was in his room again. Narrowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Cloud glanced at the clock on the bedstand. _Seven_, it read and he let his head drop to his knees. The conversation from his dream continued to repeat itself in his head. He wanted to forgive himself, but in his mind, the scene of her broken body was always on playback when he tried letting go. It plagued him, whether he was asleep or awake, and this caused him countless nights of insomnia. He was so tired, tired of the many reminders that he was the reason why his best friend was dead, and why his best friend's girl was dead. Dreams weren't enough, he needed someone to pat his back and tell him that it was alright to let go of the past... that he was forgiven.

Suddenly, a loud noise had his head snapping right back into it's original position. The haze of exhaution immediately flew his mind when the clattering of pots and plates reached his ears. Getting on his feet, he quietly made his way down the wooden stairs and to the source of all the noise; the kitchen. Arms and legs tense, he cautiously peered into the small room. His eyes widened in disbelief. In between the many pieces of broken dinnerware, the girl he had found in the well hovered over Denzel, gripping his palm with one hand, and a broken piece of glass in the other. Denzel was trembling and had his eyes shut together tightly where a wet trail started from between each lid. Jumping to conclusions, Cloud narrowed his eyes. _'I knew she couldn't be trusted.' _But a small voice in his head laughed at him. '_Liar! You saw her tears and couldn't stop your sympathy from sprouting.' 'It was my mistake then.', _Cloud corrected. He then readied himself to attack, waiting for the oppurtunity to pounce on the unsuspecting girl. When he saw that Denzel had been released, Cloud wasted no time. He dug his heels to the ground, and jumped towards her. Cloud tackled her right side, sucessfully throwing the petite female towards the wall. Ignoring the sharp gasp from her, he rolled back to his feet and crouched in front of Denzel, watching tensely as she managed to flip and kick off right before colliding with the wall. His opponent landed gracefully a few feet away from him, and promptly glared. "Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Cloud was livid. How dare the girl sound as if she hadn't just tried to hurt a child?

He would beat some sense into her.

* * *

Kagome was so damn confused. A little hurt and angry, but mostly puzzled at why he would attack her out of nowhere. She must have done something wrong judged by the harsh way his blue eyes pierced through her under his blond bangs. And she thought he was a reasonable and kind man, too. She pouted a bit. Where was the warm man who let her cry on his shoulders? Clenching her fists when he didn't answer her question, she held her hands in front of her, poised to attack. Watching for any movement from him, her eyes trailed to Denzel. _'I have to wrap up his cut... it could turn into something serious if I don't. Well, I'm glad he isn't crying, people could get the wrong idea that...'_ Kagome trailed off as a lightbulb lit up in her head. Jesus! No wonder he was trying to kill her. Dropping her stance, she frantically waved her hands in front of her. "Oh god, Cloud, you've got the wrong idea! I-"

Kagome was abruptly cut off trying to dodge a fist coming her way. She hastily dove towards her left, and before she had time to catch her breathe, she found herself rolling away from a powerful kick. She scrambled to her feet and took a few steps back from the hole it left. "Would you liste-", Kagome never got to finish her sentence, much to her ire, as she deflected all the blows Cloud threw at her. Kagome scowled, and searched for an opening in which she could bring him down.

It seemed liked the only way to get an angry man to listen was to subdue him physically. _'Easier said than done ofcourse_', as she ducked from a strong right hook. As fast as she was, Kagome couldn't avoid the knee that came up right after, and she cursed as it made contact with her cheek. She wobbled on her feet, and that was all that it took for Cloud to knock her down onto her back. Straddling the disoriented girl, his hand gripped her neck harshly, ignoring the way her hands reached up to pry his hand off. Cloud glared at the choking woman under him, and just when he raised his other hand, ready to knock her out, he felt resistance.

Two small hands were desperately tugging at his fist, as another body jumped on his back. He ignored the way a pair of thin arms encircled his neck to furiously pull backwards. Cloud started, only to realize it was Marlene and Denzel. To this, he gave an incredulous look to both, and growled out, "What are you two doing?"

Marlene clung to his arm, and close to tears she managed to scream out what she wanted to say. "Let go of Kagome nee-san! You're hurting her! Why are you doing this?"

Although confused, Cloud refused to relent his hold on Kagome's neck, not until he got the whole story right. He shrugged off the grips from the two kids easily, and looked at the blue eyes under him. "Explain yourself.",he demanded.

Kagome frantically pulled at the appendage that was restricting her ability to breathe, and managed to rasp out,"Can't... breathe..." Reluctantly, Cloud slowly removed his hand and got off her. He faced her sprawled form, protectively in front of the children as he watched her cough and greedily suck in oxygen."Explain.", Cloud repeated. Kagome chose to ignore him for the time being, deciding that taking in oxygen was far more important. Not one to be ignored, Cloud felt his eyebrow twitch. He was about to take a threatening step towards her, when someone else beat him to it. He panicked when he noticed it was Marlene who was running towards her, and managed to block her route before she got to the woman. "Marlene, what are you doing, go bac-". Cloud was interrupted when Marlene kicked him in the shin. He recoiled, more from surprise than pain, then watched as she made her way to the female and tried helping her up.

Cloud moved to pull Marlene away, when this time, Denzel snatched his hand to stop him. "I think you're misunderstanding something Cloud! We were going to make dinner, but I accidentally dropped the dishes we were going to use. I cut myself, and she was helping me! So stop fighting!" When he saw that Cloud was going to stop attacking his new friend, Denzel rushed towards Kagome to aid Marlene in helping her up. "Are you alright, Kagome nee-san?" Still a alittle out of breath, Kagome only threw the young boy a shaky smile. Deciding that both kids weren't going to be of much help in getting her back on her feet, she pulled away from them and attempted to do so herself. Struggling, she stilled when she felt a pair of strong arms link themselves around her knees and arms.

Kagome traced the hands and arms to a face that was filled with so much rage and distrust just a couple of minutes ago. Cloud quietly made his way out the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom. Throughout the trip, she continued to look at him, peering at the eyes that seemed to be focused straight in front, and at anywhere but her. It was silent, and all that was heard was the footsteps of Cloud, and the soft breathing from the woman he held in his arms.

"I was irrational and stupid."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sudden declaration.

"Today won't happen again. I promise."

She almost smiled. Was he_... apologizing?_

"I'll make it up to you. I will allow you to strike me where you wish to. I'll stay still-"

Kagome couldn't hold back her grin this time. Was it just her, or did almost every guy have trouble saying those two words? For goodness sake, he still couldn't look at her.

"-you can tie me up if it makes you feel better. I'll sharpen my sword, and yo-" Cloud was cut off by a slender finger against his lips. He stopped in his tracks, and finally looked at her. He flinched when he saw the ugly bruise on the side of her face. Unable to apologize through words, Cloud averted his eyes and continued his way to the bedroom. However, he faltered in his steps when her hand reached up and playfully tugged at his blond sideburns.

"I forgive you, as terrible as that apology was." And with that said, Kagome promptly fell asleep in his arms for the second time, with his hair still between her fingers. Cloud only smiled, as his footsteps became lighter.

Forgiveness felt wonderful.

* * *

Hello summer of 2010 8D

RR


End file.
